


Unquiet Moments

by Settiai



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslashex, Drunken Confessions, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Sometimes it was hard for Sera to find the right words.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221brosiewilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/gifts).



Sera wasn't usually this bad at _talking_ to people. Look, she knew that sometimes people didn't really get her, and that was fine. Fuck them anyhow. But that's not what this was.

She liked Adaar. She talked to Adaar a lot. Just, well, not about what she wanted to talk to her about. Which kind of sucked.

It wasn't that Adaar was attractive. Not that Adaar wasn't. Because she completely was. With those legs that went on forever, and those hips, and those breasts, and the hair that...

... well, the point was that she was drop-dead gorgeous. Anyone with eyes could see that. But the thing was, Sera liked her. _Liked her_ liked her not just, well, liked her. She was funny, and she was smart, and she totally didn't let this whole Herald and Inquisitor business go to her head like a lot of people would have.

Sera was good with women. At least, she had been in the past. Picking people up in taverns for a quick fuck in an alley or to share a bed for the night, that was easy. There was a trick to it, and she'd gotten pretty decent at it, if she said so herself. And, hey, she and Adaar had definitely had some fun times since they'd started, well, whatever it was they were doing.

But that's not what she wanted with Adaar. Not really. She wanted something more, or at least she thought that she did, and Sera didn't know what to think about that.

The thing was, she and Adaar talked a lot. About all sorts of things. Jokes and fighting and bees and, yeah, sometimes heavier stuff like religion. But Adaar listened to her. She _got_ her. That was pretty damn rare. Most people heard what Sera was saying, but they didn't actually listen. She wasn't used to someone who did.

Maybe that was why it was so hard for Sera to figure out the words that she wanted to say.

*

Actions speak louder than words, yeah? Sera thought there was an old saying about that or something. She was pretty sure she'd heard it somewhere or another.

And, well, she was good with actions. Actions were easy.

"Thanks for watching my back," Adaar said, shooting Sera one of those grins that never failed to make her feel a tingling in certain lower parts of her body.

Sera grinned back at her. "'Course," she said. "That's what I'm here for, yeah? To keep you from getting yourself killed."

Adaar winked at her. "I don't know what I'd do without you," she said. Then, without another word, she picked up that bigass sword of hers and fucking _threw_ it directly over Sera's head.

With a yelp, Sera ducked a little. It wasn't that she didn't trust Adaar. She trusted Adaar pretty much with her life, and that was a thought that terrified her a little bit so she quickly pushed it to the side to think about again, well, probably never. Still, that was a fucking huge sword.

Sera glanced behind her, just in time to see the red templar that had apparently been sneaking up behind her fall to the ground. She glanced back at Adaar and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Adaar asked, giving her another one of those grins. "You're allowed to watch my back, but I'm not allowed to watch yours? Where's the fun in that?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sera said, waving it off. If she had to swallow once or twice before she said anything, well, she'd almost gotten skewered. That was a perfectly good reason, and nothing else could possibly be causing it.

*

Ale was good. So was wine. And mead. Sera couldn't forget mead. It was just as good as ale and wine, if not better, and it came from bees. So there was an added plus there.

Adaar shook her head as she walked into Sera's room, her eyes immediately darting over the rather impressive collection of empty mugs and glasses spread over the floor. "I guess that answers the question about the mysterious drink-stealing ghost that everyone was talking about on my way up," she said, the corners of her mouth twisting into a smile. "Dare I ask?"

Sera grinned at her. "I got bored," she said matter-of-factly. Then she frowned, because her words sounded somewhat slurred even to her. "Huh. I think I might be a little drunk."

If anything, Adaar's smile grew a little wider. "I think you might be too," she said, walking over to the bed that Sera was sprawled on. She carefully sat down beside her. "I get stealing the drinks because you were bored, but why did you drink them?"

"Because it was ale," Sera explained seriously. "And wine. And mead."

Adaar nodded and gave her an expectant look, like she was waiting for her to say something else.

Sera frowned again. Adaar usually got her pretty quickly, but maybe this time she was talking too fast. She did that sometimes. "It was ale," she repeated. "And wine. And mead."

"Oh, of course," Adaar said after a moment or two, shaking her head. "That makes sense."

Sera grinned up at her. "See, that's why I love you," she said seriously. Well, as seriously as she could, considering the room was starting to spin somewhat. "You get it. Most people don't get me, but you do. Usually."

Beside her, Adaar went very still for just a second. Before Sera could try to figure out why, though, she leaned forward and pressed Sera gently down against the bed.

"I think you should get some rest," Adaar said softly.

Sera opened her mouth to argue. She wasn't really sure _why_ she wanted to argue, because the room was spinning around her and everything, but still.

Adaar pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Her lips felt scalding hot against Sera's skin, and Sera wasn't completely certain whether or not Adaar really was that much warmer than her or if it was all in her head. Honestly, she didn't care. She was too busy trying to process the fact that Adaar had just fucking kissed her in the first place, because that wasn't something they did. Not outside of bed, at least. Naked time in bed, not... this.

"Go to sleep," Adaar said, giving her a gentle smile that Sera didn't think she'd ever seen on her face before.

Still confused, Sera slowly nodded. "Sure," she said. "Stay here?"

There was a long pause.

"Where else would I go?" Adaar asked softly.

*

Sera woke up to a splitting headache and the sight of Adaar sitting in a chair beside her bed, half her body leaning forward so that she was sprawled out somewhat beside Sera.

She blinked once or twice, trying to make sure that she wasn't imagining things. Then she thought back, trying to sort through her admittedly fuzzy memories of the night before.

"Oh," she said, her eyes going wide. "Oh _crap_."

Nearby, someone laughed.

With more than a little reluctance, Sera looked up. Adaar was awake and staring at her with a fond look on her face. "You're thinking too much," she said lightly.

Sera opened her mouth. Then she closed it.

Actions spoke louder than words, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
